Baking Expeditions
by Jess37810
Summary: Baking on the TARDIS doesn't always turn out like it's supposed to.


River winced, the ringing in her ears as she hurried down the halls of the TARDIS in search of whatever was making that God awful noise. Opening the door to the kitchen, she should've known right from the start.

"Sweetie," she said slowly, her voice raised in order to be heard over the alarm. "What are you doing?"

The man in mention turned, not fazed in the least by the blaring. A grin plastered on his face, he waved.

"I'm making cookies!"

River stepped over to the stove, turning down the heat and opening the door, smoke barreling out. "You're supposed to take them out after fifteen minutes dear."

"Fifteen? No, the instructions clearly said fifty."

"What kind of cookies do you put in the oven for fifty minutes?" She asked, grabbing a pair of oven mitts and taking the hot dish out of the stove, tossing the charcoal within in the sink.

"Uh, well done ones...?" the Timelord replied meekly, rubbing the back of his neck, his face flushing.

"Well, that's just a bit too long," she scolded.

"I know that know," he said, a pout visible on his face now.

River rolled her eyes, getting rid of the remains of the cookies, throwing the burnt cooking ware in the garbage.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist. "Help me make another batch?" He murmured, asking in a soft voice, kissing the back of her neck.

River sighed, but smiled visibly, turning in her husbands arms to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't see why not."

The Doctors eyes brightened, kissing her nose. "Chocolate chip?"

"Are there any better?"

He chuckled, hugging River before letting her go in search for more ingredients.

"But this time you're letting me put them in the oven!" She called after him, grabbing a bowl and spoon.

"Of course love!"

A few minutes later, the Doctor came back, his arms laden down with the amount of things in them.

"Got everything," he grinned foolishly, placing them on the counter.

"Alright. You mix up the flour and the dry ingredients and I'll do the milk and the the eggs," she directed, causing him to salute horribly. She swatted his chest, pushing him away laughing.

It was quiet between the two for a while except for the quiet drone of the mixer the Doctor was using.

Surprisingly enough, he hasn't spilt anything yet, but suddenly smirked into his bowl, shutting off the mixer and grabbing a handful of flour, hiding behind his back.

"River?" He said innocently.

"Did you break the mixer? That's the only one we ha-"

She was cut off when her husband threw the flour at her, laughing out loud.

She wiped it away from her eyes, giving him a perfectly deadly glare. The grin slipped off his face and he wondered whether throwing the flour was a good idea or not now.

With an mischievous glint in her eyes, River stalked forwards, the Doctor stumbling backwards.

"Run," she whispered, and the Doctor took her words to heart, turning on his heel and tearing from the room. River counted to five before grabbing some flour for herself and chasing him.

She could hear her husbands footsteps pounding on the floor in the halls ahead of her. She quickly caught up with him, pretty sure that the TARDIS helped her, amused.

Leaping forward, she caught ahold of the back of the Timelords tweed jacket, pulling it back and shoving what was left of the flour down his back.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor, River promptly sitting on his back.

"River," he whined, trying unsuccessfully to turn over. "Get off, it itches."

"Nope," she grinned, crossing her ankles. "You got flour in my hair."

"I didn't mean for it to go in your hair."

"Still did, and frankly, I'm quite comfortable," she smirked, patting his head, wiggling on top of him.

He groaned in frustration, trying to find a way out.

"Not gunna happen Sweetie," she chuckled.

Having a sudden idea, the Doctor put his palms flat on the floor and pushed himself up, quickly flipping them over, getting the higher advantage.

"Now this just isn't fair," she groaned. "You're crushing me!"

He shifted his weight, which allowed her to escape, leaning against the wall, still trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"You still got flour in my hair," River sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized at last, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"All because you wanted cookies," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah. Cookies," he hummed, then froze. "We forgot about the cookies."

"It's not like we put them in the oven or anything Sweetie."

"The batter might go bad," he said, getting to his feet and giving her his hand to help her up.

She took it, getting to her feet, but leaving her hand snug in his.

When they neared the kitchen again, they could hear voices. The Doctor peered around the corner, instantly making a face of disapproval.

"Hey guys," Amy waved, a cookie in each hand, evidence of other previously eaten on her face. "You guys made the batter right? They're delicious!"

Rory nodded his approval, munching happily on what looked like the very last cookie of the batch.

"Mum!" River groaned.

The Doctor turned back to her, hope on his face. "More?" He pouted, knowing that face worked on her.

"Here we go again," she muttered.

**Just something I wrote waiting to go home from my last exam today. Hope you enjoyed. XD**


End file.
